


Sobreviviente

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la larga no podrán con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobreviviente

Es un sobreviviente. La vida lo ha golpeado una y mil veces, la muerte le ha pasado por al lado, tocado a su puerta, se ha llevado a sus seres queridos una y otra vez también. Lo han herido, lo han torturado, han abusado de él física y mentalmente, lo han llevado a sus extremos, sobrepasándolo y dejándolo reducido a escombros.

Pero quizás él es como el ave fénix, ¿verdad? A pesar de los golpes, de las batallas perdidas, del dolor y el sufrimiento, él se levanta de sus propias cenizas y sigue adelante, incluso aunque ya no sepa por qué, sigue por lo que fue y por los que se fueron, sigue porque alguien tiene que seguir, sigue porque gente murió para que hoy él siguiera aquí.

Es un sobreviviente y a la larga nadie va a poder con él.


End file.
